The objectives of this proposal are to further advance the university's animal resource program towards AAALAC accreditation and to facilitate and promote biomedical research. To meet these objectives, we propose major equipment items for improvement to the institutional animal resource. General Aims: 1. Provide animal-bedding dumping stations to enhance animal care staff's occupational health. 2. Provide versatile animal caging systems for primates, cats and rodents which comply with the criteria of the "Guide" and Animal Welfare Act. 3. Provide a portable high pressure washer to enhance room and major equipment sanitation as described in the "Guide". These items will benefit animal research totaling nearly $2.8 million annually and will complement the substantial and ongoing improvements the campus is making to achieve AAALAC accreditation. These state-funded improvements are exemplary and have an estimated capital cost of over 3 million dollars.